I'll Stand By You
by xoheartinohioxo
Summary: Leyton oneshot songfic.


Ok guys, this is my first ever Leyton fanfic… lol I'm sure lots of people are surprised that I'm writing a Leyton story but yea… So I'm taking a few creative liberties with this story since we're not really sure how long it's supposed to have been since near the end of the 3rd season up until current time where Leyton has gotten together. I don't want to give anything away so just read the story and you'll see!

Oh, why you look so sad?

Tears are in your eyes

Come on and come to me now.

Don't be ashamed to cry,

"Peyton, come here sweetie. Why are you crying when you know I hate to see you cry?"

"Lucas… I just, I don't how much more I can take. Nothing ever seems to go right for me, for us… Why can't we ever just be happy?"

"What are you talking about Peyt? I thought we were happy."

"You're going to hate me Lucas… after what I tell you, I know your going to leave just like everyone else."

Let me see you through

Cause I've seen the dark side too.

When the night falls on you,

You don't know what to do,

Nothing you confess

Could make me love you less

"What is it Peyton?? There's nothing you could say that would make me leave you baby."

"Lucas… I think I might be pregnant."

"But we haven't slept together yet…"

"I know that Lucas. Why do you think I'm so scared about this?"

"Who's the father Peyton? I mean if you are pregnant, who's the father?"

"Jake… but he already has so much going on in his life Luke. I couldn't do that to him. God… how screwed up am I… We finally get together and now I might be pregnant with Jake's child…"

"I'm not leaving you Peyton. I've waited so long to be with you and I won't give you up that easily!"

I'll stand by you,

I'll stand by you,

Won't let nobody hurt you,

I'll stand by you.

"But what if I'm pregnant Luke? You don't want to be with a 2 months pregnant high school senior when the kid isn't even yours…"

"Peyton look, you aren't even sure that you're pregnant yet. Why don't we find that out first and then we'll worry about why I won't leave you."

"I already know Lucas… I went to the doctors yesterday. I'm sorry I lied to you but I'm… I'm just so scared Luke."

"Oh Peyton… Why would you think that it could make me love you any less?"

"Because, everything I do always seems to get fucked up! Why does everything I do have to turn out bad?" Peyton yelled

So, if you're mad get mad,

Don't hold it all inside,

Come on and talk to me now.

And hey, what you got to hide?

I get angry too

But I'm a lot like you.

"Calm down baby, you do not fuck everything up Peyton. I know you've had a lot of hard times but god Peyton, you are such a strong person to get through them the way you always do. I understand that you are scared but I will do everything I can to make this easier for you ok? Please, just don't shut me out."

When you're standing at the crossroads,

Don't know which path to choose,

Let me come along,

Cause even if you're wrong

"I love you so much Lucas Scott… you really are always saving me. But what about Jake, doesn't he have a right to know about his child?"

"If I were Jake, yes I would want to know. But it's up to you Peyton. If you don't want to tell Jake, or if he doesn't want to be involved, then I would be honored to stand in as the father…"

"Thank you Lucas! I will tell Jake, but I'm going to let him know that we're together."

I'll stand by you,

I'll stand by you,

Won't let nobody hurt you,

I'll stand by you.

Take me into your darkest hour,

And I'll never desert you.

I'll stand by you.

7 months later-

"Alright Peyton we just need you to give one more big push and your baby will be out!"

"Come on Peyton, you can do it! Just give one more push."

And with that, another new life was brought into the world.

"It's a boy!" The doctor informed them

"I have a son? Oh my god I have a son!!" Jake yelled happily

"Cough cough, WE have a son!" Peyton said laughing

"Ha-ha sorry Peyton, I'm just so excited! Thank you for letting me be a part of this… And Lucas, you are a lucky guy to have such an amazing fiancée. Please take care of her ok?"

"I am pretty lucky aren't I? And thank you for being so great about this whole situation. I know Peyton and I are both glad you decided to move to Tree Hill so you could be near your son."

"I had to… I know you would take care of him if I couldn't but I didn't want to be like Nikki and just let someone else take my responsibility you know?"

And when, when the night falls on you baby,

You're feeling all alone,

You won't be on your own,

A few months later….

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride!"

"I love you Peyton Scott." Lucas whispered into her ear before kissing her softly

"That's your mommy up there buddy!" Jake told his son, pointing to Peyton and Luke.

"She's gorgeous isn't she? But you… wow Jake, you really are handsome!"

"Brooke Davis! Wow, it's been a long time hasn't it? We've got to catch up sometime"

"Yes it has… I'm sure I can make time for you gorgeous!"

I'll stand by you.

I'll stand by you

I'll stand by you,

Won't let nobody hurt you.

I'll stand by you

Take me in into your darkest hour

And I'll never desert you

I'll stand by you.


End file.
